1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling a wireless network connection in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses include office automation (OA) devices such as multifunctional devices that perform office functions of a printer, a copying machine, a scanner, and a fax in one device. Recently, devices that do not use a wired means, but use an ultra-high-speed wireless network, have been gradually widely used in daily life. Image forming apparatuses such as multifunctional devices can scan a document, generate scan data, and transmit the generated scan data to a wireless network. Also, these image forming apparatuses can transmit a document that is edited using a computer to a multifunctional device via the wireless network and print the document. In other words, the image forming apparatuses that support a document transmission via the wireless network have been widely used.